Hearts on Ice
by Flutter221B
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky thought that his heartache was over. It has been two years since Yuri has mended his shattered heart. One fateful encounter brings back the pain he felt that day. Otayuri. Yurabek. Otabek x Yuri. Otabek x Yurio. Otabek x Mila. Victuuri
1. Chapter 1

It had been two years since the blonde boy had seen the man in front of him. He threw glares at the man getting ready to be wed. The silver haired man, Viktor Nikiforov, only smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "Now, Yurio, you should have known we would have invited Otabek. Yuuri and I both thought it would be great if you two saw each other again. Who knows, maybe you two could make up?"

"No! Viktor, you know we ended things on bad terms!" he shook with rage as he thought about that moment a few years back. "I did not want to see him… I'm just not ready yet." He could feel the slight movements of Viktor as he placed a reassuring hand on Yuri's shoulder.

"Trust me, it will be fine. You will not have to see him until the reception. You can do what you want if you stay and see Yuuri and I get married." His smile grew slightly. "Now come on. It's time to walk down the aisle."

Sighing, Yuri nodded. "If you don't fall like you did during the practice, it should turn out just fine."

Yuri walked down the hallway with Viktor. Viktor waited towards the end while Yuri stood behind Chris, Viktor's best man. Chris was already walking down the aisle with Phichit, both of them with their arms linked together smiling brightly. Yuri did not pay any attention to Minami, he linked his left arm together with Minami's right. Together, they started their own walk down the aisle. He did not pay any attention to the gasps that could barely be heard from some of the guests sitting in the pews.

Minami was not moving as much as he had been yesterday during their practice, instead he was keeping his arm still. Yuri thought slightly smelling a more distinct cologne that he was very familiar with. He decided not to look, hoping that this was the bundle of tears and joy that would start going off the minute Yuuri was walking down the aisle. Deep in his chest, he could feel his own heart racing knowing that something was off. He did not look as they separated to get in their distinguished spots. When he turned around to face the other way, Yuri could see that Minami was sitting in the front pew instead with a broken leg.

Slowly, he directed his eyes to the man he walked with, knowing what he would see. The man was tall and tan. His hair was pulled back in a loose ponytail, the sides were shaved and Yuri could only assume that his nape was too. Yuri could almost hear the sound of his heart shattering. After he had finally put it back together, it was breaking again. This man, the one who had officially broken his heart, Otabek Altin was standing across from him.

Yuri's mind went blank since he could only stare into the eyes of his ex. Tears were slowly making their way to the surface. He did not know how long he stood staring at the man before he heard the music playing announcing that Yuuri was getting ready to walk down the aisle. He did not notice Viktor and Chris throwing worried glances towards him. Yuri was able to pull his eyes away when the big doors opened to reveal Yuuri Katsuki sandwiched between his mother and father. Viktor met them when they reached the pews taking Yuuri from his parents. Together, they walked the rest of the way standing up by the priest. Yuri could feel his mind slipping away again as the wedding officially started.

His mind was clouded with his own thoughts when Chris gave him a small shove to his back. Looking around, Yuri could see that the wedding was over, everyone had their eyes on him since he had not walked towards Otabek to leave the room. Shakily, he walked forwards refusing to link his arms together. The eyes were staring towards his back, he knew he was messing up their day. But he did not care now. As soon as they were close enough to the doors, he made a run for it. Still wearing his tux and not caring that his phone and his coat were still inside. He could live with the frigid air for a while.

While he was running, he could hear his name being yelled from behind him from different people. Their voices were filled with concern. At the beginning of his flee, he was hearing footsteps. Now as he looked back, there was no one following him.

Yuri did not stop until he reached his destination. His own home. Well his grandfather's home. Since his death, it was Yuri's. Slamming the door, Yuri slammed his back into the door and slid down to the floor Finally, he could let out the sobs he had been holding.


	2. Chapter 2

_The news came as a shock to him. His grandfather had just been fine the day before. The doctors had told him he was in stable condition. He still did not know what changed so quickly._

 _"Mr. Pliesetsky, your grandfather has had another stroke. He didn't make it. We are sorry for your loss, but we need you to come to the hospital to fill out some paperwork for us." Yuri had dropped the phone already, letting his new Iphone clatter to the ground. "Hello- Is everything alright, Mr. Pliesetsky." Fear swept through his body as he realized that the only family he had left was gone._

 _He didn't think as he grabbed his skates heading to the only place he knew he would feel comfort. The ice rink where his boyfriend, Otabek, would be. Yuri was sure that Otabek would be able to provide the comfort that he needed right now._

 _The cold Russian air was dry, Yuri could see his own breath on the air. So far, he wasn't shedding any tears, if he had been, they would have frozen to his face._

 _The rink was only a few more streets away, he was beginning to see the edges of the parking lot. Otabek's motorcycle was already there parked close to the entrance. Yuri shakily started running. Making sure there were no cars coming, he crossed the last street. It felt like he was flying as he burst through the doors._

 _His eyes searched and scanned the lobby before finding the tall man inside the rink. As he moved closer, his heart slowly started shattering into smaller pieces. Otabek had his lips locked in a kiss with his red-haired rinkmate, Mila. Yuri doesn't know how, but he started crying again, falling to the ground on his knees. For the first time in his life, he felt completely alone and betrayed._

 _A choked sob left his throat. The doors to the rink opened and he looked up towards the sound. Otabek stood there shocked holding onto Mila's hand. Before either of them could say anything, Yuri was back on his feet running again. His skates forgotten on the floor where he had been. At this point, it didn't matter where he went or what happened to him. Maybe Viktor and his pig would let him stay with them for a day or two. They were capable of helping him through this rough patch._

 _During the small trek to his friends home, he realized his phone was ringing. When he looked at the name, he quickly denied the call sending him straight to voicemail. Looking through his phone, Yuri saw that he already had six missed calls and ten messages from Otabek. His phone started ringing with a seventh call from the man. Yuri decided that the only way he would be left alone was by blocking Otabek's number altogether from his phone._

 _Memories flooded through his mind. Both of his life with his grandfather and his times with Otabek. Otabek had given him too many firsts. Thinking about all of them hurt. His first friend, his first kiss, even his first time. Fresh tears sprung to his eyes. If only his grandfather was still here, he would know what to do. He would be making Pirozhki right now to soothe Yuri. Something to calm him down and try to get him to sleep._

 _With all his thinking, he didn't realize that he had already reached their house. It was dark outside, but the lights inside the house were still on. Slowly, Yuri walked up their driveway and up to their house. He knocked on the door loudly, hoping that they were not in the bedroom doing anything disgusting. Yuri waited there realizing that it was cold. He was too emotionally drained to even realize that he was cold. Shivering, he heard commotion coming from inside. There was a dog yapping inside. It wasn't Makkachin's bark, it was a small puppy trying to bark like the older dog had done._

 _When the door finally opened, he could barely make out Yuuri Katsuki standing there with a worried expression on his pig-like face. "Yurio… It's late, what are you-" Yuri didn't want to hear anything else from the Japanese man and wrapped his arms around him pulling himself closer to the chubby body._

 _His sobs returned quickly. Yuuri looked shocked pulling the young boy into his house calling for his fiance to come help him._

 _Viktor was next to enter the room with a blanket to wrap around Yuri, he didn't know what they were saying to him. When he found his own voice again, all he could do was whisper quietly. "They're both gone…"_


End file.
